Adventurous Dream
by jpaez
Summary: Marie has a very active mind and can turn any book into a very real adventure.


**I do not own the rights to Zorro, all rights belong to the creators of Zorro. For entertainment only.**

**Adventurous Dream **

"Wow, what a busy day at work, now I can relax and enjoy a nice book." Marie said to herself as she got into her night-clothes. "I have looked forward to getting away from today's stress, and getting lost in a different world all day," she said as she walked over to the bed, and crawled under the covers, and reached for her book. Her husband was in the other room watching TV or playing a video game, so she knew she would get at least a few hours of quiet reading before he came to bed. She settled into the bed and opened her book and began her adventure.

She woke to find herself on the dusty ground. "Where am I," she wondered out loud to herself. Then loud noises came to her attention. "What is going on, and why am I lying in dirt, and where is all that noise coming from?" "I know video games are not that loud." She slowly got up from the dusty ground, and brushed the dirt from her clothes. Marie went in the direction of the noise, and found herself in the middle of a tight and very crowded group of people. They were all watching something, and it sounded like fighting, but with something metal or steel. "Excuse me," she said as she worked her way through the crowd. What she saw in front of her was so strange, but exciting. A man clad all in black was fighting a man dressed in military clothes. The man in black had great swordsman skills, and took care of the military man in just a few moves. "Zorro, Zorro." The crowd cheered for him as he defeated the other man. "This can't be happening to me. How did I get back to Zorro's time?" Marie was thinking as she watched Zorro make his way over to the entrance to the pueblo, and turn to wave at the crowd. (Zorro noticed a young woman dressed in strange clothes and came back to see who it was).

Marie was still finding it hard to believe that she saw her favorite masked hero in action right in front of her very own eyes. Just then she felt someone tap her on the shoulder, and as she turned around to see who it was she fainted and fell toward the ground. Strong arms caught her before she hit the ground, and slowly lowered her down to the dirt. "Is she alright? Who is she? She is dressed so strangely? Where did she come from?" Marie heard these questions echo around her, and felt someone pick her up off of the ground, and carried her to a quiet place to calm down. "She just fainted, and she will be just fine. She needs some space and fresh air." Zorro said to the crowd as he carried her to the Tavern Victoria.

Marie woke up and found herself in a bed. A woman came into the room and put a cool hand on Marie's forehead. "Where am I? How did I get here? What is going on? ," Marie asked quickly, and looked around her with questioning eyes. "You fainted, but you are safe now," the women replied in a soft and gentle voice. The women helped her strange guest sit up in the bed. "Drink this, it will help you clear your head and relax. You were lucky Zorro caught you before you fell, or you would have been hurt when the crowd cleared." The women smiled and offered the tea to her guest. "Thank you," Marie took the cup carefully and sipped the warm tea. "You are welcome," the women said with a smile. "What is your name," Marie asked the women. "My name is Victoria. What is your name?" She replied and smiled softly. "Marie, my name is Marie. My head is still a little cloudy, I am tired, and confused," Marie responded slowly and quietly. "Get some rest and I will check on you in a bit. The past few hours have been long for you." Victoria smiled and got up from the chair next to the bed, and quietly left the room.

Several hours later Marie woke up. She saw Victoria talking to a man dressed in a blue suit over by the window. "Where do you think she is from?" Victoria asked the man in the blue suit. "I am not sure, but I will ask her when she wakes up. She is not from this part of town, and she is still confused about what is going on around her. Did she hit her head?" The man in the blue suit asked Victoria. "No, Zorro caught her before she did, and brought her here to recover. She fell asleep before I could ask her where she came from. I did get her name. She said it was Marie," Victoria told the blue suited man. Victoria noticed some movement out of the corner of her eye, and turned to check on her guest. Both Victoria and the man came over to the bed when they saw that Marie was awake. "How do you feel," Victoria asked Marie softly. "Better, thank you for asking. Who is he?" Marie asked as her eyes moved to look at the man in the blue suit. "This is my friend Don Diego, he wants to ask you a few questions. He is here to help you." Victoria said with a smile on her face as she looked at Diego. "I will go down and get you something to eat and drink, it will help you feel better." Victoria smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her. Don Diego gave Marie a warm smile as he came over to the bed and sat down in the chair. "My name is Don Diego De La Vega. What is your name?" He said with a soft smile. "My name is Marie. Where am I?" Marie said with a confused look on her face. She still could not believe she was here, so she had to make sure she was not going crazy. Don Diego looked at her with a bit of concern, and said, "you are in Los Angeles California, and the year is 1820," he said carefully. "Do you mind if I check to see you if you have any head injuries? I promise I will be gentle, "he said with a careful smile. "I do not mind, but I did not hit my head, Zorro caught me before I hit the ground, or so I was told he did," Marie gave him a confused look. "He did catch you, but I still want to check and make sure. You are still so confused, and you look lost. Do you have a headache, dizziness, or cloudiness?" He asked as he gently put his hands on her head, one on each side. He was looking and feeling for cuts, and anything that did not feel right. "I am confused, and I have a slight headache," Marie answered as he examined her head carefully. He had a look of thought and concentration for a few minutes. "Victoria will be back with some food and something to drink. That should help with the headache. I did not find anything of concern, no cuts, or bumps. He sat back down next to the bed, and said, "some fresh air might help clear your head also." He relaxed into the chair, and waited for Victoria to return. "I want to thank Zorro for helping me. Maybe we will see him while we are out riding?" Marie said with a big and excited smile on her face. "Zorro is very unpredictable, but we might see him, and then you can thank him. If we do not see him, I can pass the message to him for you," he said with a small grin on face. "We will wait until you have had something to eat, and rested for a few more hours." Diego looked up as Victoria came into the room with a bowl of soup and a glass of lemonade. Victoria brought the tray over to the bed and set it down on the side table. "Thank you," Marie said quietly with a smile. "You are welcome." Victoria said with a smile. "You need to eat and rest, and then we can go for a ride in a few hours, when it is not as hot outside." Diego stood up and moved toward the door. "We will check on you in a little while." Victoria said with a smile, they left the room, and closed the door behind them. Marie ate quickly and relaxed. Sleep soon over took her tired body.

A few hours later, she heard a quiet knock on the door. "Come in," she said just loud enough to be heard. Diego and Victoria came in quietly, and smiled when they saw Marie ready to go out for some fresh air. The pueblo was not very busy, so it must have been close to the time when merchants close for the day. Don Diego helped Victoria up onto her horse, and turned to ask Marie if he could help her up onto the horse next to Victoria's. He held out his hand, and when Marie put her hand lightly on his forearm, he led her to the horse and carefully helped her up onto the saddle. Diego climbed up onto his horse, and reached over to gather the reins of Marie's horse in his hand. As they began to move, Diego looked back and said, "we need to keep a look out for the alcalde. He is not very friendly toward new faces in town." He turned back around and began to move toward the pueblo entrance. "What do you mean by, not very friendly, toward new faces?" Marie asked with worry. "He has put several visitors in jail because he thought they were spies sent by the King. He also uses anybody and anything he can, to get Zorro to show himself," Victoria said with a touch of anger in her tone of voice. "Thank you for the warning, I really do not feel like being used as bait today." Marie replied with a quick glance around her. Victoria and Diego took turns asking their guest questions each answer only confused them more. Diego asked Marie where she was from, she could only say that she was from a place far away from here. Victoria asked how she got here, and Marie could only say, "I do not know how I got here. I woke up to find myself on the dusty ground this morning. I walked toward the noise I heard, and found myself in the pueblo watching Zorro fighting the Alcalde. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, and when I turned around to see that it was Zorro trying to get my attention, I fainted. I woke up in your Tavern, and have been confused since then." Marie replied the best way she could without telling them she was from the future. Both Diego and Victoria looked at Marie, and then at each other. They looked worried and confused. Victoria noticed two men on horseback, riding at a quick pace, heading toward them. The situation did not look good, "we better get to the hacienda quick, it looks like there might be trouble brewing. We do not want Marie to meet the alcalde anytime soon," Diego said as he looked at Victoria and then at Marie. "I wonder what the alcalde is up to now," Victoria said as she picked up the pace to reach the De La Vega hacienda quickly. "Take Marie inside and I will take the horses to the stables," Diego said to Victoria as they came to a stop in front of the hacienda. Diego helped both Victoria and Marie down off their horses and headed toward the stables with the three horses. "Let's get inside before something happens and you get caught," Victoria rushed Marie into the hacienda. Marie was amazed at the beauty and size of the rooms. "Wow, this place is amazing," Marie said quietly to her self as she caught her first sight of the Library. "I love reading, and there are so many books here. Do think Diego would mind if I sat down and read one while we wait for him?" Marie asked with a hopeful smile at Victoria. "I do not think he would mind, go ahead and pick one out and relax. Diego has so many, it may be a tough choice to pick just one," she said with a smile, and sat down in a chair next to the fireplace. Marie went all around the Library looking at all the books, and thinking about what a life it would be, to read all day and enjoy mental adventures all over the world when you felt like getting away from the present time and its stress. After choosing an adventure book, Marie sat down to read. There was a knock on the hacienda front door. Victoria wondered who that could be? "Diego should be back any minute…..," but before she could finish what she was saying, the front door was kicked in, and two men came running into the Library. They spotted the two women and grabbed both by the arms and started to drag them out the front door. Just as the men got out the door, they heard someone say, "please let the senoritas go, or I will have to make you pay if you hurt them in anyway," Zorro ordered as he stepped out from behind a bush next to the front door. He had his sword drawn, and ready to defend himself. "Why should we let them go," the man with the large brown hat said as he pulled Marie and Victoria closer to him and put a blade to both of their necks. "You do not want to hurt them, because if you do, you will be feeling the sting of my blade," Zorro growled. The man thought for a quick second, and pushed both women against the wall and looked at Zorro. "Good choice senior, now lets take this fight to a more open area." Zorro gave the senoritas a quick smile and made sure that they were not in harm's way. Zorro led the man to an open space, and then the real fight began. Zorro fought with great skill, and quickly disarmed the man. The other man came around the corner and was also quickly dealt with.

Zorro tied both men up and placed them on their horses so he could take them to the jail. Zorro went over to check on the senoritas, "are you alright?" he asked with worry in his eyes. "We are both fine, just a little shaken," Victoria told him. He looked at her with his deep blue eyes, and lifted her hand to his lips. He kissed her fingers, and held onto her hand as he turned his attention to Marie. "It is good to see you up and moving about. You had me worried when you fainted this morning," he said with care as he lifted her hand to his lips for a kiss. "I am fine, and I am sorry I fainted on you this morning. The heat and excitement must have been too much for me to handle," Marie apologized and a blush came over her face. Zorro smiled at her, and reminded her to be more careful in the heat. He turned his attention back to Victoria's hand he still held and kissed it one more time before jumping onto Toronado. He pulled the reins of the other two horses together and started to leave. Marie ran up to him before he could get very far. "I would like to thank you for helping me this morning. I have heard so much about you, and it was an honor to meet you." Marie said before she lost her courage. Zorro was surprised at hearing that he was so well known in far away places. "You are welcome, and please remember what I told you about the heat," he said with a smile, and rode off.

Half an hour later don Diego came in the front door. He looked like he had been hit over the head and his clothes were covered in dirt. "Are you alright? What happened? And why are you so dirty?" Victoria asked him quickly as he sat down on the chair next to the fire place. "Slow down Victoria, I am fine, and I can only answer one question at a time. I was in the stables when two men came up behind me and hit me over the head with something hard. I tried to stand up, but they hit me again, and then I passed out. I just came too, and was worried about the two of you," Diego replied before she could interrupt him. "Are you alright," he asked as he looked at both senoritas with worry. " We are fine, just a little shaken," Marie told him quietly. "When I heard the screaming, I tried to get up, but passed out again," Diego said with worry still on his face. "Like she told you, we are fine. Zorro was here and took care of the banditos," Victoria smiled as she said it and quickly noticed the annoyed look Diego was giving her. She knew how much he disliked hearing about Zorro and here feelings for him, so she changed the subject. "Well at least no one was hurt too bad, and now maybe we can have dinner. All this excitement has worn me out and I'm very hungry." She was about to head for the front door when Diego suggested they have dinner at the hacienda. "It would be much safer, and it is getting late, and maybe you both should stay the night. We have extra rooms for each of you to use." Diego suggested as he stood up and headed for the kitchen to let the cook know there would be three for dinner. "We could not impose on you at such a late hour, and at short notice," Victoria said as she gave him a smile. "I also need to make sure the Tavern is locked up." "I am sure it will be fine, and your assistants can close the Tavern for you. Please stay here tonight, it would make me feel better knowing that you both are safe," his eyes were begging her to listen to him. "Alright, we will stay, but just for tonight," Victoria told him as she sat back down and relaxed. Diego noticed the book sitting on the table and wondered who had taken it off the shelf. He reached down and picked it up, "great book, I have read it several times," he said with a smile. "I was reading it while waiting for you to get back, but then those banditos came busting in here," Marie said quietly, and apologized for not putting it back on the shelf. "Don't worry about it, you can borrow it if you want to finish reading it," he said as he handed the book back to her. "Thank you very much, I really enjoy reading and exploring other worlds," Marie said with a smile. "You are welcome, and hopefully it will help you relax and rest peacefully," he said with a kind smile.

The dinner bell rang, and Diego took both women to the dinning room and helped them sit down. Dinner was very good, and by the time they were done eating, they were ready for bed. It had been a long and tiring day. Diego made sure two quest rooms were ready, and showed each señorita to her room. He then went to relax on the couch in the library with a good book, and quickly fell asleep. Victoria also fell asleep quickly, but she thought about several things that had her wondering. She still had several unanswered questions to ask Marie, and a few things puzzle pieced themselves together about Zorro, and her feelings towards him. Marie lay in bed, and opened up a notebook she kept in her pocket along with a pen, and began writing about her day. She started to doze off before she could read the book Diego let her borrow.

"Marie, Marie wake up, you were having a dream all night long and talking in your sleep," Marie's husband tried to wake her up. Marie woke up and saw her husband looking down at her with tired eyes. "You talked all night long, that must have been a great dream you had. All I heard was Zorro, banditos, help, save, and thank you Zorro. Gee, I wonder what you were reading before you feel asleep?" he looked at her with a smile on his face and gave her a kiss. "Thank you honey for that kiss, and you have no idea how great my dream really was. I am sorry if I kept you up all night, but I hope I have another dream like that very soon.


End file.
